This invention relates in general to cable stripping tools and deals more particularly with an improved tool having spaced apart cutting elements for both cutting and stripping axially spaced apart inner and outer layer of material from a coaxial cable or the like to expose a predetermined portion of a coaxial conductor contained within the cable.
Heretofore various cable stripping tools have been provided which include multiple cutters and which operate to sever the outer insulation jacket and successive coaxial inner layers of electrically insulating o electrically conducting materials at axially spaced apart locations along an end portion of a cable and to strip the severed materials from the cable to prepare the cable for termination. Typical stripping tools of the aforedescribed type are illustrated and described in the following listed United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,864, 4,625,386, 4,070,930, 4,730,391, 4,130,031, 4,829,671.
In a tool of the type with which the present invention is concerned there is a tendency for the scrap material removed from a cable by the cutting and stripping operation to become lodged between the cutters. This scrap material must be removed from the tool to prepare the tool to perform the next cutting and stripping operation. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved cable stripping tool wherein scrap material produced by the cutting and stripping operation is automatically cleared from the tool during the course of normal tool operation.